Anything You Need
by misslisa
Summary: SWAN QUEEN - What happens when Emma runs into a gorgeous she-devil on a costume party? And why does she have such a hold on her? Takes place after 3x11, when Emma has lost her memories. ONESHOT


**So this is my first SwanQueen story, hope you like it! I tried my best, not sure how it turned out. Hope you will be the judge for that! :) Dedicated to the real SQ shipper, Esmee or Missyevil on here. If you want to read more amazing stories definitely check out her profile. For now, enjoy and let me know what you think! X Lisa**

* * *

"Come on kid. It's time to go, we are already late!" Emma yelled up the stairs to her son. She herself wasn't even ready yet. She was still doing touch-ups to her curled hair and worried what to do with her makeup. She ran around the room trying to grab her things. Looking at the clock Emma figured she wouldn't bother much with makeup, it wasn't het forte anyways. She just quickly drew on a thin line of eyeliner and put on some mascara. Her face didn't need much makeup anyway. "Kid?" She called again.

"Yeah mom I'm here!" Henry said as he stormed of the stairs. "Henry what have I said about running of the stairs? You are gonna hurt yourself one day!" Henry smiled cheekily and rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah I'm fine. What do you think?" He held out his arms and did a turn. Emma looked at her son who was dressed in a pirates costume, complete with eye patch and hook. She had wondered why had picked this costume, he knew she never liked pirates. They were simple thieves and murderers in her eyes, not something her son should look up to. But he had begged for this costume, and how could she say no to him? He had looked forward to this party for so long, and without him she wouldn't even have taken up the offer to go in the first place. So it was kind of his party.

Emma smiled at her son. "You look great Henry" Henry stopped turning. "Thanks mom, but you can call me Captain Mills." Emma laughed. Her son and his silly fantasies. Once he actually thought she was Rapunzel and would hang on her hair testing if it was actually that strong. "Ay ay Captain Mills. Just give me a minute to grab my bag and we can go." Emma turned around and gave the apartment a once-over. Ah there it was, under the table. She rummaged through it, checking if she had everything. When she was reassured she did not forget anything, she grabbed her coat and met Henry at the door. "OK ready kid, chop chop let's go to that costume party." Henry struggled against her hands pushing him out of the door. "But mom! We can't go yet, you are forgetting something!" And Henry ran past Emma back into the apartment. Once he found what he was looking for he returned to his mother. He motioned her to get to his level, and put a diadem on her head. "You can't be an angel without your halo." He suddenly blushed. "eehh.. I mean AARG." He held his hook up in front of his face and tried to pull off a scary face. Seeing her son fail miserably at looking anywhere near scary, she laughed and decided to play along. "Alright matey, bring me to your ship."

"Alright, we are here." Emma parked her yellow bug, and sighed. "Why did we do this again?" Henry threw her an annoyed look. They had been over this so many times already. "You know why. You need to get to know your colleagues. Even though you have worked there over a year now, you still don't know anyone!" Emma started to protest, but Henry silenced her with a simple "Mom." It was true. Emma had troubles connecting with her colleagues. She hardly knew anything more than their names. As Henry knew, she was lonely. She missed having friends around. She missed having someone to love, other than her son. She hadn't even been on dates in months and when she did she knew immediately they were not meant to be. Call it good judge of character, call it picky, call it waiting for true love but all it did to her was make her feel more lonely. Emma sighed sadly. "Gee kid, sometimes I think you are the parent in this relationship." Grabbing her courage, Emma grabbed the door and opened it. She stepped into the cold night, Henry skipping around the car to meet up with her. Together they walked through the door of the police station, ready for the party.

As soon as Emma opened the door, the warmth of a party hit her. It seemed like everyone was already there and the party had already started. That Emma didn't mind, she was actually glad people didn't notice they were late. She took off her coat and grabbed Henry's to hang it on the coat rack. When she returned she had to keep jumping out of the way to avoid the running children around. Everyone had brought their children. At least Henry won't be bored, Emma thought. Suddenly Henry appeared in front of her, out of breath. "Mom, I found Lucy! I'm gonna go over there and play, alright? Good luck tonight mom and don't forget make some friends." And away he was again, leaving Emma on her own. "Ay ay captain Mills.." Emma whispered. What to do now? She looked around, searching for someone familiar. The party was held in the big hall of the station. It was the largest space in the building, and overall the most gorgeous. It was an old police station, with marble all around and ancient seemed to be the keyword to describe it. They had decorated it beautifully for the occasion. Emma felt like she had stepped into a fairytale land, in which she was the princess.

Not finding anyone she knows, she made her way over to the drinks table. Alcohol. She needed alcohol. Maybe that would help her make some friends. Chugging down drink after drink, she finally gained the courage to step up towards two guys who had been talking to each other on the other side of the table. They seemed nice. And Emma always found guys to be much easier to talk to than women. "Goodevening gentlemen." The guys turned around. The two were gorgeous. The left one had piercing green eyes with dark blonde hair, whereas the right ones had his dark brown hair accompanied by light blue eyes. They smiled at her, they liked what they saw. "Goodevening my angel." Emma smiled and curtsied. The guys looked at her expectedly. Wait what they wanted me to start a conversation? Wasn't it enough that she came over? Ugh it has been to long since she has done this, her skills were rusty. What should she say. She started sweating thinking of what to say to this guys. Finally she stuttered: "N.. nice w. .weather right?" Their smiles faltered, this was not what they expected. They stood up straight again, and answered politely before walking away again.

Emma sighed. Alone again. No wonder she had no friends, she sucked at small talk. She looked around the room again. Suddenly she felt two fingers in her neck. Emma froze. The fingers trailed from her ear to her collarbone, leaving behind a trail of fire. She felt a hot breath next to her ear. "Goodevening Miss Swan. It is beautiful weather indeed, but I see something even more beautiful." A shrudder of pleasure ran through her body. Who was this woman and what was she doing to her? The voice giggled. "I am just messing with you, dear." Suddenly the woman was in front of her, winking at Emma. Emma still needed a minute to soak in the woman's appearance. The dark haired woman had a gorgeous complexion, with haunting eyes and a killer smile. Emma sucked in a breath in awe of the woman looks. The woman was clad in a skin-tight she-devil costume, complete with pitchfork and horns.

"Who are you?" The words left Emma's lips before she could hold them in. The she-devil laughed again, making Emma blush. "I am Regina, I came with Judy." Emma just nodded, not having a clue who Judy was. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emma. But are you sure we should talk? I mean aren't you gonna talk me into doing bad stuff?" Again, Emma had no idea where the words were coming from, did she really just make a joke to a stranger? "Only if you want me to." was Regina's reply. "For an angel such as yourself, it would probably take me some real effort though. But then again, no one can resist the red leather can they?" Again, a wink from the woman set Emma on fire. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach and she became nervous. Who is this woman, why does she have such a hold on me?

"You having fun miss Swan?" Regina asked. "You know my last name?" Surprise was present in her tone, though the paranoia was seeping in as well. How did she know her last name? Regina just smiled. "Judy told me." Again with that Judy woman, who was she? The lack of information irritated Emma to no matter. "Ah is that so..." Emma's voice trailed off not knowing what to say next. Luckily Regina seemed to have no trouble carrying on the conversation. "You like working in the police station?" "It's work. Brings money in, gotta feed the kid somehow." There. She mentioned it. The topic that scared anyone away. Regina made Emma feel so nervous, she used her one and only weapon to stop any conversation, her kid. But Regina seemed unfased. "Ah yes Henry, I heard he was a delightful kid. How old is he?" She was still there. And smiling at Emma. What? "He.. eh.. has just turned 13. He is an amazing son, I'm very lucky." Regina noticed Emma's face began to shine when she talked about her son. Her entire facial expressions and mood changed to bliss, to happiness. It was clear they meant the world to each other. "Is he here?" Regina looked around, searching for the little fellow. "Yeah sure, he's the one dressed like a pirate. He is right over th.." As Emma pointed out her son, a colleague bumped into Emma, causing her to spill her drink on Regina's costume.

"Oh no I am so sorry!" Emma held her hand in front of her mouth in shock. "Oh it is really not your fault, don't worry about it." Regina spat out, irritation making its way to her face. "Come with me, let me help you clean up. There is some cleaning stuff in my office." Emma grabbed Regina's hand, and dragged her along through the crowd into her office.

Once inside, Emma closed the door and walked over to her desk to rummage through the drawer. Regina took the moment to look around Emma's office. The room was spacious with just a desk and chair in it. On the otherside was a cell that was currently not in use. The office was cold, there was no personal touch anywhere. Except for a picture of Emma and Henry on the corner of the desk. Regina picked it up. Emma had her arms around Henry. They both smiled happily at the camera. It seemed like a perfect happy family, and it made Regina smile sadly.

"Here it is. Let's get that stain out." Emma held out a damp cloth. Regina put down the frame again and turned towards her. Emma dabbed on Regina's chest, trying to clean her costume. Luckily the leather wasn't hard to clean. "There, that's better..." Emma's voice trailed off when she noticed how close she was to Regina. Butterflies bounced around in her stomach again, taking away her breath. "Thank you miss Swan." Regina whispered. Emma shivered when her hot breath touched her lips. Looking into Regina's gorgeous eyes she knew she could not withstand the temptation anymore. She pressed her lips to Regina's. The woman froze for a second in surprise, but soon met Emma's kiss with equivalent passion. Regina nibbled on Emma's lip, begging for entrance. Emma all too willing complied. This was heaven. Emma felt hot and bothered, and loved feeling that way. Her hand went up in Regina's hair, grabbing her closer. Regina's hands were circling Emma's back going lower and lower, leaving a trail of fire on Emma's skin. Emma pushed Regina against the bars of the cell in her act of getting as close to her as possible. Not once had their kissing been broken up. Emma never felt so loved, so alive. Passion was surging through her veins and she never wanted to stop. This felt good. This felt amazing. Regina moved her lips from Emma's mouth to her neck making a path of kisses. Emma gasped in pleasure and threw her head back. This act of passion left her breathless. "Regina" Emma moaned. Regina chuckled and kept kissing Emma in her neck. Emma gulped, eyes still closed. "There is a bed in the cell.." Regina did not need to told that twice as she pulled Emma in the cell, fell on the bed together and continued what they had just started.

"I can't believe we just did that.." Emma said when she got dressed in her angel costume again. Regina chuckled, still laying on the bed. "Like you didn't enjoy it." She said cockily. Emma went to sit on the bed again with a sigh. Regina sat up and threw her arms around Emma. "What's wrong miss Swan?" Her fingers drew away Emma's hair and Regina's lips were once again in Emma's neck. Emma closed her eyes for a brief second, relishing in the sensation before turning around. She looked Regina dead serious in the eye. "I need you to know this is not something I do. Ever. I have a kid for god's sake, I can't act careless!" Regina did not react, but started to draw circle with her finger on the back of Emma's hand. "How long has it been since someone made you feel loved, miss Swan?" Emma was silent for a while, following the motions of Regina's finger with her eyes. "3 years, I think." "3 years? Then you have every right to be careless! It's not like the world has ended." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma was still not convinced, but she could not rewind the clock. What has been done, is done. It was careless and irresponsible, but so so good. Never had Emma felt so loved and none of her exes had ever been able to make her feel that way. It was like Regina knew each and every button to press. It felt like magic. But it couldn't happen again, what would Henry think?

"Get dressed, she-devil. Let's get back to the party." Emma threw the devils costume at Regina. Regina got up and made a show for Emma putting her clothes back on while throwing flirty and lustful looks. Emma rolled her eyes, and turned her back towards the she-devil. It was all just a game to her. She heard Regina laugh at her action behind her, and heard the rustle of putting on clothes. When Regina was finally dressed, Regina grabbed Emma's hand from behind and tugged her along back to the party. Emma blushed at this public display of affection. She kept her head low, hoping no one from the office would notice she was holding hands with this woman. Regina led her through the thick cloud with her head held up high and a smug smile on her face.

"Mom?" Emma jumped up in surprise, and quickly dropped Regina's hand. Before turning around to her son, Emma briefly saw the flash of hurt across Regina's face. She could not worry about that now, not in front of her son. "Hey Captain Mills, had fun tonight?" Emma smiled half-heartedly. But Henry's gaze was fixated on Regina. "Who is that mom?" Emma was at loss of words. Before she could muster up a decent excuse for who exactly that woman was, Regina had stepped around Emma and bend through her knees to get to Henry's level. "Hi, I'm Regina. I'm an evil Queen from an enchanted forest, send here to bring you and your mother back to that land. I dressed up as a devil, came to this party to throw you over my shoulder to bring you back to my castle, my prince." Regina smiled at Henry. Emma was beyond confused, what was she saying? "Then you first have to find a way to conquer my ship!" Henry pulled out his sword and pointed it at Regina. "I'll make you walk your own plank, captain Mills!" Regina laughed and clashed her pitchfork against Henry's sword. They sparred for a while, before they both burst out in laughter. Emma looked at the scene in confusion. Henry ran upto her. "I like her mom! You should bring her around the apartment sometime." "Ehh okay... Kid why don't you wait in the car while I go ask?" Emma could not believe it, Henry liked her? Well that made things a lot less complicated. Emma watched her son grab his coat and walk out to the car before gathering the courage to speak with Regina again.

"Regina?" Regina had been talking to two colleagues of Emma, and quickly said goodbye to them to focus all her attention on Emma. "Walk me out miss Swan?" Regina smiled at her and held up her coat. Emma nodded and grabbed her coat to walk alongside her. Outside it had started snowing. It made the parking lot seem magical under the thin blanket of white. Emma escorted Regina in silence. Once they approached the row of vehicles Regina turned towards Emma and grabbed her hands. "Never stop believing in love, miss Swan. It could save you one day." Emma's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" But Regina didn't reply. She grabbed a pen out of her coat's pocket and scribbled something on Emma's hand. Emma held her hand up to see. It was a number with a small heart beside it. "So you know who it's from. It's my personal phone numer. Call me if you ever need anything. Anything you need_._ Don't hesitate to call." Emma smiled at the woman, how her life can change so quick and sudden. "I will see you soon._"_ And Regina reached out to give Emma a peck goodbye. However, apparently both weren't satisfied with that as the peck turned into a full-blown snog. They could not help themselves. They loved kissing each other, it was like a drug to them. Regina finally broke away, panting. They left their foreheads touching. Emma held her eyes closed, not wanting the moment to be over. Regina whispered: "Soon you soon, _Emma._." and then she was gone. Emma still had her eyes closed. When she finally opened them, she noticed Regina was gone. She had not even heard a car start and leave. She was nowhere to be seen.

She looked at the scribbles on her hand. Oh well, at least she had her number. Emma turned around to walk back to her yellow bug. She looked over her shoulder once more, in hopes of seeing the woman she fell for so quickly. But she was nowhere to be seen. However, it could not ruin Emma's mood. She practically skipped back to her car. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to call the number. She needed the dark-haired beauty, correction she need love and she wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.


End file.
